European Union (Solar Years)
The European Union is a confederation consisting of most of the states in Europe, and is one of the key players in Mobile Suit Gundam Battle of the Planets. History Formation The union was founded, in it's modern incarnation, by Konrad Kohl, who merged the original European Union with the Council of Europe in SY 5. This was in part to counter the growing influence of the Commonwealth of Independent States, and to prevent another conflict like the French Civil War. British European War The EU got it's first taste of war in SY 35 when the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland tried to secede, violently. Three years later, the war had been won by the EU. Ireland annexed Northern Ireland and the ruling family was replaced, but the newly renamed Kingdom of Great Britain was re-admitted. Colonies and Mobile Weapons The EU made a huge push for Space Colonies and Mobile Workers in the third decade of the Solar Years. This would result in the construction of EU Cluster 1, 2 and 3, as well as the investion of the Mobile Suit. War with Mars In SY 99, the Mars Imperium blew up a space colony belonging to the EU. This lead to a declaration of war, beginning the Battle of The Planets. Politics Government The European Parliament is the legislative branch of the union. It is degressivley porportional, with each member state having a minimum of six seats. The President of Parliament is the executive officer of the EU. The Council of Europe is a ceremonial institution consisting of the Heads of States of the members. The Court of Justice is the Judicial Branch, comprising one judge from each member state. Member States and Members of the Council * Republic of Albania (President Ahmet Meta) * Principality of Andorra (Bishop Bonifaci López y Perez) * Federal Archduchy of Austria (Archduke Jörgen von Habsburg-Lothringen) * Kingdom of Belgium (Queen Maria van België/Marie de Belgique) * Bosnia and Herzegovina (Resresentative Dragan Dodik) * Kingdom of Bulgaria (Tsar Simeon IV Sakskoburggotski) * Kingdom of Croatia (King Tomislav II Karađorđević) * Czech Republic (President Miloš Klaus) * Kingdom of Denmark (King Christian XIII Glücksburg) * Duchy of Estonia (Duke Konstanin Wittelsbachowie) * Grand Duchy of Finland (Grand Duke Lieutenant Pehr Ståhlberg) * French Empire (Emperor Napoleon V Bonaparte) * German Federal Empire (Emperor Wilhelm X von Hohenzollern) * Kingdom of Great Britain (King Otto II Wittelsbach) * Hellenic Kingdom (King Constantinos IV Glücksborg) * Kingdom of Hungary (Viceroy Viktor Horthy) * Iceland (Lord Guðni Sigfússon) * United Republic of Ireland (President Sean O'Connor) * Italian Kingdom (Queen Vittoria di Savoia, Prince Regent Umberto di Savoia-Asburgo (acting)) * Republic of Kosovo (President Xhavid Shiroka) * Duchy of Latvia (Duke Eglis Wittelsbachowie) * Duchy of Lithuania (Duke Mindaugas Wittelsbachowie) * Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (Grand Duke Henri V Nassau-Weilburg) * Barony of Malta (Baron Joseph Wittelsbach) * Kingdom of Montenegro (King Nikola II Petrović-Njegoš) * Kingdom of the Netherlands (Queen Juliana III Orange-Nassau) * Principality of North Macedonia (Prince Zoran I Petrović-Njegoš) * Kingdom of Norway (King Harald VII Lyksborg) * Kingdom of Poland (King Stanislaw Wittelsbachowie) * Kingdom of Portugal (King Manoel III de Bragança) * Kingdom of Romania (King Mihai II România) * Sápmiland (Chairman Paulus Kuoljok) * Kingdom of Serbia (King Petar III Karađorđević) * Slovak Republic (President Zuzana Kiska) * County of Slovenia (Count Marjan Karađorđević) * Kingdom of Spain (King Fernando IX de Borbón-Anjou) * Kingdom of Sweden (King Carl XX Folke Bernadotte) * Swiss Confederation (Representative Guy Berset) * Vatican City State (Pope Augustus) Military Main Article: European Military The European Military was formed by merging the militaries of it's member states together. All the members of the EU are required to contributed to it in some way. The only exemptions are Vatican City and Switzerland, the former because of their small sizes and economy, and the latter because of their historical neutrality. Trivia *The European Union was inspired by, in addtion to the real life European Union, the United Earth Sphere Alliance from Gundam Wing. *The idea of the future European Union growing to encompass all of Europe is a common one. Category:Solar Years Category:Kelothan Category:Solar Years Organizations